Tenemos que marcharnos
by Christalm
Summary: Esta historia es una adaptación del final del episodio "Moon remembers". Con esta historia breve quiero profundizar en cómo creo que es el trasfondo de los personajes en la escena final.
1. Tenemos que marcharnos

Era como un sueño. Star miraba atónita y maravillada como lo que parecía imposible era ahora una realidad.

No sólo había recuperado a su madre, sino que estaba ahora sentada alegremente, feliz como hacía tiempo que no recordaba verla, al lado de Eclipsa, charlando alegremente, riendo, como una sola familia.

Star recordaba que cuando era una niña, su madre sonreía de forma habitual. Era muy pequeña entonces, así que ahora ya no sabría decir si su madre se esforzaba para darle esos bellos momentos o es que quizás en aquella época el reino estaba mucho más tranquilo y la corona no le había pesado como en los últimos tiempos.

A medida que ella había crecido, había notado como su madre se volvía más y más fría. Probablemente era la obsesión de convertirla en una princesa perfecta, mientras que ella no podía evitar meterse en un lío tras otro, cada uno más grande que el anterior. Se había creado una brecha cada vez más profunda entre las dos.

Es por eso que Star fue tan feliz en la Tierra. Los Diaz eran una familia muy diferente. Su gran opimismo. su despreocupación ante sus meteduras de pata... Ellos lo veían como lo que ella misma creía que era. Simples errores de la edad.  
Los veía siempre alegres... como ella añoraba de su pasado con sus padres. Sabía lo mucho que la querían, pero Star no podía evitar sentir que su madre la juzgaría y reprendería por alguna nueva equivocación.

Y aunque a veces Star la criticase y pensara que era una "cabeza cuadrada", otras veces tenía que reconocer que los problemas se los había buscado ella sola.

Por eso, en el fondo, sospechaba que los Diaz eran como eran porque Marco era mucho más responsable que ella.

Sin embargo... desde que su madre había perdido la memoria, ella se había comportado... diferente. Despreocupada, alegre... incluso juguetona. Era como la madre que podía recordar, que era un recuerdo tan lejano que los últimos años había dudado si era símplemente una idealización infantil que nunca existió. Por eso había recordado que cuando ella era muy pequeña, ella cantaba, hacía pasteles e incluso alguna vez le tocaba la guitarra para ayudarla a dormir. Había sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Por eso le dijo a Eclipsa que su madre tocaba la guitarra. Por supuesto, había sido una maniobra de distracción por el asunto de Globgor, pero había un fondo de verdad. Aunque Star pudo descubrir en aquel instante cuan buena era su madre tocando. ¿Cómo podía haber estado ocultando ese talento durante tanto tiempo?

Y sin embargo... ahí estaba. Y Star había temido durante todo este tiempo, hasta que llegó al templo, que a medida que sus recuerdos volvíeran ella regresara a su antiguo yo.

Le había dicho a Marco que temía que la mente de Moon no pudiera procesar todo lo ocurrido, pero no había sido del todo sincera con él. Sí... era un miedo real que estaba ahí, pero en el fondo lo que más temía es que su madre le dijera lo muy decepcionada que estaba por todo lo que había hecho. Que por su culpa todo estaba patas arriba, que había sido una mala reina, y que el reino sufriría por su decisión.

Desde que había dado el trono a Eclipsa, no podía evitar esa sensación de haber tomado la solución fácil. Como casi siempre había hecho, como incluso hace pocos minutos había ocurrido. Evitando la conversación con su madre. Era su primer instinto tras liarla. Huir.  
Evitó decirle sus sentimientos a Marco hasta el último momento. Salió corriendo de vergüenza cuando Ruberiot la expuso delante de él. Evitó confrontarse con Meteora hasta el último momento.

Había huído demasiadas veces, y no podía evitar pensar que cuando le dió la varita a Eclipsa, una parte de ella estaba huyendo de la responsabilidad. Obviamente esta última decisión era más complicada, porque aunque una parte de ella se sintiera liberada del peso de la corona, otra parte de ella le decía que era lo correcto. Eclipsa era la legítima heredera del trono. Y como la propia Meteora había dicho, era su derecho. A ella le pertenecía el trono de Mewni, no a los falsos Butterfly. PieFolk en realidad... Lo más bajo entre la sociedad mewmana. Eran un fraude despues de todo.

Esos dos sentimientos contrapuestos habían mantenido en vilo a Star durante toda la búsqueda de su madre. Una pregunta se repetía en su mente... ¿de verdad he hecho lo correcto?

Era una pregunta muy difícil. Agradecida por los monstruos... criticada por los mewmanos... Eclipsa había hecho lo que Star había deseado también desde que se había abierto a la verdad de la realidad de su sociedad. Un único reino para mewmanos y monstruos conviviendo en paz. Pero también los sucesos que había vivido, y las palabras de su antigua madre, incluso de Jelly Goodwell... "cuando monstruos y mewmanos conviven... pasan cosas malas... normalmente para los monstruos". Si los cambios hubieran venido de Star... ella lo hubiera hecho más lento. Quizás su intento se hubiera quedado por el camino, creyéndolo imposible. Quizás el modo de Eclipsa era mejor, como cuando uno se lanza a una piscina de golpe para que el choque de frío pase lo más rápidamente posible.

Todas esas dudas aún daban vueltas a su cabeza. Pero ahora... ahora todo parecía perfecto. Su madre no sólo la había reprendido, ni mucho menos colapsado mentalmente. Al contrario, había sido más razonable de lo que había podido imaginar.

Ahora sentía su corazón aliviado. Si su madre lo había aceptado tan bien, quizás había sido lo correcto despues de todo. Y si no lo era, tampoco importaba mucho, porque a fin de cuentas, allí estaría para ayudarla. En el fondo... era lo único que quería. Le daba igual que al final las cosas salieran mal. Nadie es perfecto. Pero sabía que si contaba con el apoyo de su madre, eso significaba que había hecho lo correcto, que había dado lo mejor de ella.  
Su aprobación y su afecto era todo lo que necesitaba.

Por eso este momento era perfecto.

Su madre se levantó de repente.

\- Eclipsa. Quiero agradecerte la maravillosa comida que has organizado.

Star pudo ver la cara de felicidad de Eclipsa e imaginó la suya igual de radiante.

\- Lamentablemente... Tenemos que marcharnos.

"¿Pero qué?" - La mente de Star comenzaba a dar vueltas como una peonza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Todo era perfecto!

Por un momento dudó de lo que había escuchado. Quizás la había entendido mal y se retiraba a descansar. Despues de todo, aunque sólo fuera mediodía llevaban tiempo viajando desde la isla de las Tartas.

\- ¿River? - dijo su madre con su clásico tono de autoridad.  
\- Yuhuuu... - estalló de júbilo su padre - Que sepas que no me gustas. - dijo su padre al plato.

Eclipsa en shock no parecía entender nada.

\- Mi padre se refería al brócoli. - dijo intentando evitar la posible confusión.

Sin terminar de comprender... Star esperó a ver donde iba su madre. No había confusión posible. Moon elegía una puerta trasera para irse a lo desconocido.

Saliendo de su shock particular, con un cerebro que sólo repetía, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?, Star salió corriendo al encuentro de su madre.

\- ¡Mamá!

Moon se detuvo un momento.

\- Pero mamá... ¿A donde vas?  
\- River y yo... nos vamos.

Star seguía dando vueltas al motivo del comportamiento de su madre. La primera respuesta fue echarse la culpa. Y es que, como Marco le había señalado, hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho a Moon lo de Globgor en lugar de intentar esconderlo.

\- Es... esto es por lo de Globgor, ¿verdad? ¡Sabía que tenía que habertelo dicho antes!  
\- No, Star... No me voy por Globgor... Me voy por Eclipsa.  
\- ¿Eclipsa? Pero...¡si estabais conectando ahí dentro!  
\- Sé que Eclipsa puede ser muy agradable. No he mentido en la comida. Le agradezgo mucho el trato pero... no confío en ella, Star.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
\- Digamos que... mi memoria se va aclarando por momentos...  
\- Mamá... todo lo que pasó con Meteora... Eclipsa no tenía la culpa.  
\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa.  
\- Entonces... ¿qué es?  
\- ... Es... intuición, supongo. A lo largo de todo mi reinado me he encontrado con mucha gente. Y no faltan los que intentan mostrarse amistosos para ganarse su confianza.

Star no podía creerse la tozudez de su madre... Con todo lo ocurrido... Eclipsa sólo había intentado hacer lo correcto. Su único "error" fue enamorarse de un monstruo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Eclipsa ha fingido todo este tiempo? ¿Qué realmente te ha mentido ahora cuando te ha dicho que lo sentia? - dijo Star casi enfadada.  
\- No... No creo que haya fingido. Y no creo que Eclipsa sea una mentirosa con un plan oculto. Es más bien que me preocupa que... que sea ese tipo de personas que están dispuestas a todo con tal de lograr lo que quieren.  
\- ¡Eclipsa sólo quiere reunir a su familia!  
\- Lo sé... Y hace esto aún más difícil, porque sé lo fácil que es sucumbir a la tentación de pagar cualquier precio por lograr algo así. Pero si algo he aprendido, Star, es que hay precios que es mejor no pagar, no importa lo mucho que esté en juego.

Star creyó que entendía por fin el problema. Los recuerdos del pasado brotaban, y sus malas experiencias con Eclipsa debían haber regresado.

\- Estás... ¿hablando del hechizo de Eclipsa? - dijo mirando los ahora brazos limpios de su madre.  
\- En parte... estaba recordando a Toffee... cuando tú estabas en la dimensión de la magia. Le dí el dedo, Star. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, y estaba dispuesta a todo. Al final sólo logré que Toffee traicionara nuestro acuerdo. Y cuando el destruyó el cristal... yo... creí que te había perdido, Star... Y en ese momento... me dejé llevar por la ira. Usé el hechizo... lo usé otra vez y no dudé. Apunté a su corazón... Y lo recité sin dudar un segundo. Me daba igual el precio... me daban igual las consecuencias... sólo quería hacerle pagar por lo que te había hecho. Noté toda esa oscuridad dentro de mí y me dió igual...

Star veía la emoción de su madre al hablar de esto. Sus ojos estaban totalmente humedecidos...  
\- Mamá...  
\- Y estuvo mal, Star. Tuve la suerte de que la varita no funcionara. Pero estaba mal. Nunca debí haber hecho eso. Durante mucho tiempo, siendo joven, despues de enfrentarme a Toffee por primera vez, estuve temiendo que la oscuridad de ese hechizo me dominara. Y agradecí a mi suerte que dudara en el último momento contra Toffee, porque si no hubiera fallado, si hubiera alcanzado su corazón, le habría matado, pero si el precio que pagué por un simple dedo fue tan alto... ¿cual habría sido si lo hubiera hecho?  
\- Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver con Eclipsa? Ella te dió el hechizo, sí... pero tú se lo pediste.  
\- Sí, Star... pero no me advirtió del precio, y ella lo sabía. Yo sólo era una adolescente, como tú. Debería haberlo hecho. Al contrario, ella me pidió realizar un pacto entre reinas. Su libertad por el hechizo. Y me dijo que lo necesitaba. Y no es cierto, Star. Entonces no lo sabía, pero ahora se lo suficiente de magia para saber que esa condición la impuso ella arbitrariamente. Quería ser libre, y no dudó en aprovecharse de las circunstancias. Sospecho que por eso tampoco me habló del precio del hechizo, más allá de sus condiciones.  
\- Pero... ¡eso pasó hace décadas!  
\- No para ella, Star. Para ella es reciente. Además, no es la única vez que creo que me ha manipulado. Dime... ¿sabes cómo encontró Eclipsa a Globgor?  
\- ¿Eh? - Star estaba confusa por la extraña pregunta - Bueno... ellos vivían aquí.  
\- Sí... pero yo estuve aquí por Ludo y no lo encontré. La Álta Comisión debió esconderlo a conciencia. Y podría haberlo llevado a otro sitio. ¿Cómo iba a saber Eclipsa donde buscar?  
\- ¿Suerte? ¿Destino? ¿Amor?  
\- Sospecho que la respuesta es más prosaica, Star. Cuando Eclipsa y yo fuimos al archivo a buscar pruebas sobre Festivia, yo... me quedé atascada. Y Eclipsa desapareció por bastante tiempo. Me pregunté durante días si Eclipsa podría haber tenido un plan secreto que yo no había visto venir. Ahora creo que se que es lo que estuvo haciendo. Averiguando el paradero de su amante monstruo.  
\- Eso sólo son conjeturas, mamá.  
\- Sí... Lo son... Pero a través de los años he confiando en mi instinto. Y este me dice que no confíe en Eclipsa...  
\- ¿Y si te equivocas, mamá? ¿Acaso no se merece Eclipsa el beneficio de la duda?  
\- Sí... Y eso es lo que le estoy haciendo.  
\- ¡Te estás marchando!  
\- Sigo mi propio camino. Si tuviera la seguridad de que Eclipsa es un peligro para todos, no dudaría ni un segundo en enfrentarme a ella. Pero como bien has dicho, sólo tengo conjeturas.  
\- ¿Por qué no te quedas para ver que resulta?  
\- Porque sería un estorbo, Star. Incluso si sus intenciones son buenas, Eclipsa y yo tenemos dos formas de ver el mundo muy diferentes. Antes o despues, le recriminaría su comportamiento y discutiríamos. Y aún será peor si sospecho de ella. Algunas veces, Star... cuando no puedes arreglar las cosas, lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudar es apartarte del camino.

Star pensó un segundo las palabras de su madre. Entendía todo lo que le decía. En el pasado habría pensado que este es otro de los ataques de tozudez de su madre. Pero sabía que había sabiduría en sus palabras. Pero aceptar esta nueva realidad significaba aceptar que su sueño de una familia unida saltaba por los aires. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto?

Pero aún peor... Se dió cuenta que, una vez más, había decepcionado a su madre. Otra vez. Todo lo que había creido cierto hace apenas unos minutos era una mentira.  
\- Mamá... ¿crees que me equivoqué?  
\- Sí, Star. Creo que tomaste la decisión equivocada.

Una vez más... Star sintió que... hiciera lo que hiciera... jamás estaría bien.

\- Pero al final no importa. Eras la reina... y tomaste una decisión.

Era extraño... Porque aunque su madre le decía que se había equivocado, sus ojos parecían decir otra cosa.

\- Lo siento...  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Yo... yo... por mi culpa ya no eres reina...  
\- Star... Dime... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le diste el trono a Eclipsa?  
\- Yo...

Las emociones seguían creciendo y Star ya se veía al límite antes de ponerse a llorar.

\- No te estoy juzgando, Star. Sólo quiero mostrarte algo... Así que dime... ¿Por qué?  
\- Ya sabes por qué, mamá - dijo con voz quebrada - Nosotras ni siquiera debíamos haber reinado. La Alta Comisión alteró la línea de sucesión. Y cuando ocurrió lo de Meteora... cuando luché contra ella... al final no pude derrotarla. Era demasiado fuerte. Fue Eclipsa. Y lo hizo con facilidad. Eclipsa lo dió todo. Creí... creí que había matado a su hija por salvar el reino. Y creo que Eclipsa también lo creyó... Ella salvó el reino, no yo.  
\- Entonces... lo hiciste pensando en el reino.  
\- Supongo - dijo secándose un poco los párpados cuyas lágrimas estaban a punto de derrumbarse por las mejillas.  
\- No pensaste en tí.  
\- No...  
\- ¿Ves Star? A eso me refería. Los derechos de Eclipsa no son importantes. Han pasado muchas generaciones. Nosotras tenemos tanto derecho como ella a estar en el trono a estas alturas. Y respecto a Meteora... no dudes ni por un momento que tú, si no lo eres ya, serás más fuerte que Eclipsa. Sospecho que si derrotó a Meteora con facilidad debió ser porque ella dudó de atacar a su madre. También ocurrió cuando nos enfrentamos juntas.  
Pero fíjate como actuaste tú. No importa que tú creas que Eclipsa es la reina adecuada y yo no. Diferentes personas pueden creer que la mejor decisión es otra. Y aún está por ver cual de las dos es la que está equivocada. Pero tú... luchaste por tu pueblo. Cuando llegó el momento, no dudaste en renunciar al poder por el bienestar del reino. No somos todopoderosas, Star. No tenemos todas las respuestas, y es inevitable equivocarse a veces. Pero incluso si lo hiciste, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, con la mejor intención y por el bien del reino. Eso... Star... es ser una reina.  
\- Mamá... ya no seré reina - dijo Star con tristeza.  
\- Ya lo has sido, Star. Y por breve que haya sido tu reinado, has sido una buena reina.  
\- Además, corazoncito - intervino su padre - la vida da muchas vueltas. Está por ver si no acaban echando a Eclipsa a patadas del trono.  
\- River... - le reprochó su esposa - Eso no ayuda.

Ahora... por fín, Star comenzaba a darse cuenta el por qué de la mirada de su madre.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Donde vais a ir?  
\- Ah... No te preocupes por eso, Star. En realidad, tu padre y yo habíamos hablado de esto muchas veces. En tiempos malos, cuando temimos ser derrocados. O a veces simplemente cuando estábamos cansados. Bromeábamos con hacer esto cuando nos jubiláramos. La situación... no es tan diferente, ¿verdad? Convertiremos un contratiempo en una oportunidad...  
\- Vamos a construir una yurta. - interrumpió su padre con entusiasmo.  
\- ¿Una qué?  
\- Una Yurta... Es como una cabaña pero circular, sin columnas. Mantiene la estructura en pie por su forma.  
\- Eso... suena inseguro. - contestó Star extrañada por el deseo de sus padres  
\- Incluso peligroso... Justo como a tí te gusta. ¿No quieres unirte a nosotros? - replicó su madre  
\- Os hecho mucho de menos pero...  
\- Vamos corazoncito - presionó su padre - Podríamos poner una granja de Guerricornos al lado, como siempre soñaste.

La verdad es que sonaba como un sueño... Esa era la familia que ella soñaba. Una familia normal. Unos padres normales con los que pasar el tiempo, reirse juntos y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Pero algo no estaba bien.

\- No la presiones, River.  
\- Yo... Creo que debo quedarme para ayudar a Eclipsa.  
\- Es por tu decisión, ¿verdad? Sientes ese peso.  
\- Quiero que salga bien, mamá. Lograr una sociedad de mewmanos y monstruos cooperando... Todo apenas acaba de empezar. Eclipsa necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda lograr para que salga bien.  
Moon sonrió  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Star como si se perdiera algo...  
\- Porque el reino lo necesita... Es lo que estabas pensando, ¿verdad Star?  
\- Sí... El reino lo necesita.  
\- ¿Ves Star? Incluso aunque ya no tienes la responsabilidad, sigues actuando como una reina. - dijo mientras le daba el último abrazo de despedida  
\- Te quiero mamá.  
\- Nosotros también te queremos.

Las dos se miraron una vez más a los ojos, frente a frente.

\- No hay motivos para emocionarse tanto, Star. No es como si fuera a desaparecer otra vez. No estaremos muy lejos. En cuanto nos establezcamos, te avisaremos.

Y sus padres, por fin, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse.

Aún con los ojos húmedos, miraba a sus padres alejarse tranquílamente.

Ahora que todo quedaba atrás, se daba cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. ¿Cuando habría escuchado?

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Star? - preguntó su amigo al ver a Star, aún emocionada.

Ella aún reflexionaba sobre todo lo que habían hablado. Star había soñado con ser la princesa deseada de mamá. Que en lugar de regañarla, le dijera...  
"Muy bien hecho, Star. Así se hace."

Star había deseado la aprobación de una reina hacia su princesa. Pero había encontrado el respeto de una reina hacia otra.  
Por fin aceptó que si era fiel a sí misma, su madre y ella muchas veces estarían en desacuerdo y la vida las llevaba ahora por caminos diferentes.

Ahora comprendía que la vida le había dado a escoger entre lo que deseaba y lo correcto, y había elegido lo segundo. Star notaba que cargaba con las decisiones de ser un adulto responsable.

\- Siento... que he madurado. - respondió enigmáticamente Star


	2. Espiar lleva a llorar

\- Tu hechizo espía se ve diferente. - dijo Glossarick, que flotaba alrededor de la reina de la oscuridad

Eclipsa había abandonado la gran sala, donde su antiguo amor permanecía cristalizado, para ir a una habitación discreta.

\- Oh... sí... ¿Te has dado cuenta? Es que el viejo tenía ese terrible defecto... ya sabes... de que el del otro lado también te ve. Lo mejoré un poco cuando estuve con mi peludito...  
\- Ajá... pero... no cambia lo esencial, ¿verdad?. Espiar lleva a llorar...  
\- No me molestes ahora, Glossarick. No quiero perderme detalle.

Al otro lado de su hechizo, Star y Moon hablaban...

_\- Es... esto es por lo de Globgor, ¿verdad? ¡Sabía que tenía que habertelo dicho antes! - decía Star a su madre_  
_\- No, Star... No me voy por Globgor... Me voy por Eclipsa._

\- ¿Qué? ¡Y yo que le he hecho! - protestó la reina al otro lado.

_\- ¿Eclipsa? Pero...¡si estabais conectando ahí dentro!  
_  
\- Yo también lo creía... - dijo Eclipsa en su privacidad.

_\- Sé que Eclipsa puede ser muy agradable. No he mentido en la comida. Le agradezgo mucho el trato pero... no confío en ella, Star.  
_  
\- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer, Moon? ¿Que sería suficientemente bueno para tí? Supongo que nada... ya que ni siquiera confías en tu hija... ¿cómo ibas a confiar en mí?  
\- Ya que estás espiando, Eclipsa... ¿No deberías escuchar más y hablar menos? - dijo Glossarick con su clásico tono como si no le importara nada, aunque el contenido de su frase era un claro reproche.  
\- No te he pedido tu opinión, Glossarick.  
\- Lo sé... Pero dado que estás empeñada en oir cosas que no quieres escuchar, me tomo la libertad de participar en ello.

_\- Estás... ¿hablando del hechizo de Eclipsa? - preguntaba Star a su madre al otro lado._  
_\- En parte...  
_  
\- Ya veo, Moon... Los malos recuerdos regresan, ¿eh? Deberías superarlo... Fuiste tú quien me pidió el hechizo.

Moon seguía hablando, cada vez más emocionada.

_\- Usé el hechizo... lo usé otra vez y no dudé. Apunté a su corazón... Y lo recité sin dudar un segundo. Me daba igual el precio... me daban igual las consecuencias... sólo quería hacerle pagar por lo que te había hecho. Noté toda esa oscuridad dentro de mí y me dió igual...  
_  
\- Pues entonces... ¿por qué me reprocha mi comportamiento? Ella hizo lo mismo.

_\- Y estuvo mal, Star. Tuve la suerte de que la varita no funcionara. Pero estaba mal. Nunca debí haber hecho eso.  
_  
\- No entiendo a qué tanto drama... Ni que fuera la primera vez que mata... La historia de Mewni está repleta de matanzas y Toffee se lo ganó a pulso. Es cierto que... pica un poco... Y quizás las consecuencias sean severas si se usa mucho. Pero yo maté a uno y aquí estoy... Se lo toma demasiado a pecho...  
\- ¿Tan difícil te resulta, Eclipsa? - preguntó el genio inmortal  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Que Moon considere que no esté bien... y se arrepienta.

_\- Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver con Eclipsa? Ella te dió el hechizo, sí... pero tú se lo pediste. - dijo Star  
_  
\- Calla, Glossarick... ¡Ahí le has dado Star!

_\- Sí, Star... pero no me advirtió del precio, y ella lo sabía. Yo sólo era una adolescente...  
_  
\- Dime, Eclipsa - insistió Glossarick -. ¿Crees que Moon está equivocada en su queja?  
\- ¡Estaba totalmente decidida! ¡Aunque le hubiera contado el precio, lo habría hecho igual! - se justificó la reina

_\- Quería ser libre, y no dudó en aprovecharse de las circunstancias. - continuaba Moon - Sospecho que por eso tampoco me habló del precio del hechizo, más allá de sus condiciones.  
_  
Glossarick arqueó la ceja, mirando inquisitivamente a la reina.  
\- Ok... Vale... Sí... Pude haberla advertido y el contrato era innecesario. ¡Pero que conste que era un trato justo!

_\- Dime... ¿sabes cómo encontró Eclipsa a Globgor? - preguntó Moon a su hija  
_  
\- Ok... Creo que tengo suficiente - dijo Eclipsa con intención de disolver el hechizo. Pero se dió cuenta que Glossarick sujetaba su varita, bloqueándolo.  
\- Uouououo... ¿Vas a parar ahora que viene lo más interesante?  
\- Es mi hechizo... Lo paro cuando quiero.  
\- Ok... Bien... Pero yo no me voy a quedar sin verlo. Quizás dedida crear mi propio hechizo espía... Ya sabes... usando el viejo. A lo mejor se extrañan de ver un círculo flotante conmigo mirando...  
\- ¡Está bien!... ¿Se puede saber desde cuando te has vuelto un chantajista, Glossarick?  
\- Me amoldo a la familia.

_\- Yo... me quedé atascada. Y Eclipsa desapareció por bastante tiempo. Me pregunté durante días si Eclipsa podría haber tenido un plan secreto que yo no había visto venir. Ahora creo que se que es lo que estuvo haciendo. Averiguando el paradero de su amante monstruo.  
_  
\- Esto es mejor que los culebrones de la Tierra... - dijo Glossarick divertido - ¿Tú no te diviertes?  
\- No mucho.  
\- ¿Por qué? Las teorías elaboradas con pocos datos son un divertido pasatiempo. A veces no se da pie con bola, y otras veces se acierta sorprendentemente... Dime... ¿qué tal lo hizo Moon?  
\- Sabes la respuesta.  
\- Sí... Pero quiero escuchar la tuya.  
\- ¿Desde cuando, Glossarick, te has vuelto tan...entrometido?  
\- Es el precio por violar la intimidad de gente a la que aprecio.  
\- ¿Y que hay de aquello de ser neutral?  
\- No estoy interviniendo... directamente. Tan sólo te hago preguntas que perfectamente podrías hacerte a tí misma.

Eclipsa bufó. Por un momento, se sintió otra vez en su adolescencia, cuando Glossarick de vez en cuando la forzaba de forma parecida.

\- Vale... Está bien... Sí... ¿Para qué quieres que lo diga en voz alta cuando conoces la respuesta? Busqué el paradero de mi amante. ¿Se puede saber que hay de terrible en ello? Todo es un enorme drama para todos sólo porque él es un monstruo.  
\- ¿Eso crees? Deberías seguir escuchando...

_\- Mamá... ¿crees que me equivoqué?_  
_\- Sí, Star. Creo que tomaste la decisión equivocada._

\- Creo que eso me da la razón a mí. Moon es una perfeccionista. Tampoco le da aire a Star.  
\- Pssssstttt...

_\- Star... Dime... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le diste el trono a Eclipsa?_  
_\- Yo..._

\- ¿Por qué eres tan dura con ella, Moon? - dijo Eclipsa

Y es que Eclipsa se veía reflejada en Star. Su madre también había sido muy estricta, especialmente en lo concerniente a los monstruos.

_\- No te estoy juzgando, Star. Sólo quiero mostrarte algo... Así que dime... ¿Por qué?_  
_\- Ya sabes por qué, mamá - dijo con voz quebrada - Nosotras ni siquiera debíamos haber reinado. La Alta Comisión alteró la línea de sucesión. Y cuando ocurrió lo de Meteora... cuando luché contra ella... al final no pude derrotarla. Era demasiado fuerte. Fue Eclipsa. Y lo hizo con facilidad. Eclipsa lo dió todo. Creí... creí que había matado a su hija por salvar el reino. Y creo que Eclipsa también lo creyó... Ella salvó el reino, no yo._

\- Oooooooohhh. Star es un cielo. - dijo Eclipsa emocionada  
\- Tiene sus momentos... - añadió Glossarick

_\- No pensaste en tí._  
_\- No..._  
_\- ¿Ves Star? A eso me refería. Los derechos de Eclipsa no son importantes. Han pasado muchas generaciones. Nosotras tenemos tanto derecho como ella a estar en el trono a estas alturas. Y respecto a Meteora... no dudes ni por un momento que tú, si no lo eres ya, serás más fuerte que Eclipsa. Sospecho que si derrotó a Meteora con facilidad debió ser porque ella dudó de atacar a su madre. También ocurrió cuando nos enfrentamos juntas._  
_Pero fíjate como actuaste tú. No importa que tú creas que Eclipsa es la reina adecuada y yo no. Diferentes personas pueden creer que la mejor decisión es otra. Y aún está por ver cual de las dos es la que está equivocada. Pero tú... luchaste por tu pueblo. Cuando llegó el momento, no dudaste en renunciar al poder por el bienestar del reino. No somos todopoderosas, Star. No tenemos todas las respuestas, y es inevitable equivocarse a veces. Pero incluso si lo hiciste, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, con la mejor intención y por el bien del reino. Eso... Star... es ser una reina._

\- Dime Eclipsa... ¿Crees que Moon está equivocada?  
\- No. Star actuó como una verdadera reina. - dijo sin pensarlo. A fin de cuentas, no había conflicto en eso. Eclipsa veía a Star casi como una hija. Se veía reflejada en su pasado. Incluso conocía su hechizo espía. Ella la había defendido sin juzgarla, como debería haber hecho todo el mundo.  
\- ¿Y por qué no le devuelves el trono?  
\- ¿Por qué? ¡El trono es mío por derecho! Ella sólo ha restituido lo que es justo.  
\- Bueno... Moon no estaba equivocada en su argumento. ¿Te crees que la línea sucesoria es la primera vez que se altera? Si nos ponemos a mirar la historia, ni siquiera deberían gobernar mewmanos. Su línea sucesoria es tan válida como la tuya. La cuestión es... ¿te lo mereces tú más que ella?  
\- ¡Luché contra mi hija!  
\- Sí... Lo hiciste... Pero, cuando lo hiciste... ¿estabas pensando el salvar el reino?

Eclipsa se interrogó a sí misma. Podía decir una mentira, pero, ¿qué sentido tendría? Sabía de sobra que las preguntas de Glossarick eran retóricas, dado que él siempre sabía la verdad.

\- ¿Tan terrible es que quisiera salvar a mi hija?  
\- No... Por supuesto que no. Pero esa es la decisión de una madre, no de una reina.

Eclipsa se sentía atacada por su antiguo mentor... Sus ojos se humedecían...

\- ¿Por qué me atacas así, Glossarick? ¡Siempre te he tratado bien! Y tú has sido neutral hasta con las peores personas... ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?  
\- Yo no te ataco, Eclipsa. Al contrario... Ya sabes que mi cometido es intentar ayudar a mis pupilos a alcanzar su máximo potencial.  
\- ¡ ¿Y cómo se supone que debe ayudarme esto? ! - dijo la reina entre lágrimas  
\- Sabes de sobra, Eclipsa, que no tienes problema creando magia. Tu problema siempre fue saber hacer uso de ella correctamente.  
\- Tú tambien crees que soy malvada, ¿verdad?  
\- Lo que yo crea da igual... La cuestión es... ¿qué crees tú?  
\- ¡YO NO SOY MALVADA!  
\- Entonces... ¿por qué estás espiando a gente que lo único que ha hecho es apoyarte?

Entonces Eclipsa giró su mirada y volvió a mirar el hechizo. Moon y River se habían marchado ya, y Star seguía allí reflexionando. Marco detrás le hacía una pregunta...

_\- ¿Te sientes bien, Star? - le preguntó Marco_

Miró de nuevo a Star... La única persona que probablemente seguía creyendo en ella. Al discutir con Glossarick se había perdido el resto de la conversación, pero intuía que Star estaba en un pasado que ella ya había vivido, con su madre. Sintió que se quedaba sola y abandonada, igual que ella.

_\- Siento... que he madurado. - dijo Star_

Aquella frase fue como un golpe en el corazón. Quizás... ¿quizás Glossarick estaba en lo cierto? ¿Star progresaba mientras ella seguía atascada en sus mismos errores, una y otra vez?

Y girando su varita paraguas, hizo desaparecer el hechizo. Pero sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.  
Era el precio y lo sabía. Espiar lleva a llorar.


	3. Mi pequeña

Sniff, sniff, sniff...

River escuchaba los pequeños sonidos que su amada esposa estaba emitiendo con discrección.

\- Moon... ¿Estás llorando?  
\- ¿No?

La respuesta de Moon sonó demasiado rota y poco convincente.

\- ¿Moon?  
\- Estoy bien, River.  
\- Tranquila, Moonpie... Star estará bien...

Moon no respondió con palabras. Pero aceleró el paso, alejándose de la vista directa de su marido.

\- Moon... Espera... ¿Qué pasa?  
\- No pasa nada - respondió acelerando aún más el paso.  
\- ¡Espera!

River detuvo a su mujer sujetándola del hombro y se situó delante de su esposa. Sus ojos ya no podían contener más las lágrimas.

\- Oh, querida... No pasa nada - dijo mientras la abrazó tiernamente. Y por fín, toda la compostura de la antigua reina se desmoronaba ahora sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Moon se deshizo en llanto...

\- Estoy aquí... siempre a tu lado. - dijo su esposo en un intento de calmar el ánimo alterado de su esposa.  
\- Yo... No quiero que me veas así... Yo no soy así...  
\- Ya no tienes mostrarte fuerte, querida. Si necesitas desahogarte, no pasa nada. Nadie va a juzgarte.  
\- Yo me juzgo, River... Soy una mujer fuerte...  
\- Claro que lo eres... Pero eres demasiado severa contigo misma... Además, todos sabemos que lo has pasado muy difícil últimamente... ¿Te han venido más recuerdos?

Moon se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo...  
\- Una... ¿tormenta de emociones, quizás? - dijo mientras giraba sus manos sugiriendo una idea equivocada.  
\- River... - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos - Sugerir eso es impertinente. Además, soy demasiado mayor para esas cosas...  
\- Bueno... No sé... La biología femenina sigue guardando secretos para mí... ¿Qué tal si me enseñas algunos? - respondió moviendo sus cejas de modo seductor.

Moon sabía que era una broma. Pero no era la primera vez que uno de sus momentos íntimos comenzaba con una broma similar.

\- Buen intento, River. Pero ahora no estoy de humor.  
\- No, en serio... ¿Recuerdas como eras antes de que naciera Star? A veces... te pasaban estas cosas. Últimamente te has comportado más como eras antes... ¡y eso es bueno! Quiero decir... ¡ya no tienes que estar todo el día preocupada por el reino! Ni por nuestra hija... Se ha hecho mayor, ¿sabes?  
\- Lo sé muy bien, River. Y es... ¡demasiado pronto!  
\- Las cosas son cuando son... Ya sabes querida, que si en algo somos buenos los Johansenn es en entender las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Ese tipo de cosas es mejor dejar que ocurran por sí mismas, sin forzarlas. Necesita su espacio, Moon. Déjala estar.

No era la primera vez que River le aconsejaba eso. Fue, a fin cuentas, su idea la de enviar a Star a la Tierra, cuando su madre, casi desesperada por las meteduras de pata crecientes de su hija llegó a considerar enviarla al reformatorio de Santa Olga.

Según River, lo que necesitaba Star para madurar era descubrir de lo que era capaz por sí misma. Era espacio, no más presión suya, así que entre crear una mala imagen entre su gente y los deseos de River de que Star pudiera tomar sus decisiones, llegaron al compromiso de hacer lo que aconsejaba River... pero lo suficientemente lejos del reino para que sus líos no llegaran a oídos del pueblo.

Moon suspiró, y con ritmo mucho más calmado caminó hacia una gran piedra y se sentó sobre ella, para respirar profundamente y mirar el cielo como esperando una respuesta, aún con los ojos húmedos.  
River se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿A qué les estás dando vueltas a esa cabecita adorable tuya?. Vamos... cuéntamelo. Te sentirás mejor.

Sí... Era cierto. Hacía tiempo que le estaba dando vueltas a esto.

\- River... ¿Crees que he sido una buena madre para Star?  
\- Lo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido.

Era una respuesta sincera... pero no la ayudaba a dilucidar sus temores.

\- Y eso... ¿ha sido suficiente?  
\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? Últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos... buscándote. No te haces a la idea de lo fuerte e inteligente que se ha vuelto. Más de lo que lo éramos nosotros a su edad.

Moon pensó en ello. Sí... eso era cierto. Temía que, por todo lo que había pasado, Star había fracasado. Y eso había pasado porque ella no había sido la madre correcta para Star.

Pero si lo pensaba bien... Star sólo era una quinceañera. El destino le había puesto retos demasiado grandes para su edad. Lo que había pasado no era culpa suya. Aún así... lo que había ocurrido era irreversible. Su hija ya no sería reina porque ella no estuvo cuando debía. Fracasó defendiéndola de Toffee, y volvió a fracasar defendiéndola de Meteora.

Fueron ambos enemigos terribles. En su larga vida, probablemente los más poderosos. Visto con sinceridad, no había que reprochar nada a nadie. Ni que ella hubiera fallado, ni Star... ni siquiera Eclipsa, que aunque involuntariamente, fue la causante de que ella no pudiera haber detenido a Meteora a tiempo.  
Pero tampoco podía culparla... Ella sólo trataba de salvar a su hija. Justo como ella.

Pero los hechos eran los que eran, y su corazón no podía librarse del peso de lo que sentía que era su responsabilidad.

Moon comenzó a recordar aquella reunión con la alta comisión, cuando Toffee estaba devorando toda la magia. Quiso presionar a Glossarick para que preparara más rápido a Star. Y Glossarick le respondió que no... que él hacía justo lo que tenía que hacer. Porque Star era diferente... y necesitaba prepararse a su manera.

Cuando, regresando desde la isla Pie, Star le fue contando todo lo ocurrido, le mencionó de pasada su apodo como reina, que ella misma se autootorgó. Star, la subestimada.

En aquel momento, con la mente confusa, lo consideró una especie de broma de su hija. A fin de cuentas, tiene buena parte del humor y la espontaneidad de su padre.

Pero ahora, con la memoria cada vez más clara, recordando como había tratado a su hija, iba comprendiendo cada vez mejor que ella era la principal razón de ese mote autootorgado. Porque eso es lo que había hecho durante toda la infancia de su hija. Presionarla para ser mejor. Pero... si Glossarick estaba en lo cierto... ¿había logrado justo lo contrario? Al presionarla, ¿había hecho que se distanciaran y no confiara en ella?

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más recuerdos venían a su mente. La cara de su hija cada vez que la regañaba. Y ya... siendo más mayor, cuando hablaban por espejo, estando ella en la Tierra.  
Recordó como su hija la llamó un día para hacerle una pregunta banal... o así lo había entendido ella en ese momento.  
Le preguntó ¡si tenía guerricornios!. En aquel momento lo consideró la pregunta de una niña pequeña. Ella... convirtiéndose en una reina, y preocupada de tener guerricornios. Y a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa que quitarle importancia y recriminarla por el mal cuidado de su pelo.

Pero ahora... viendo las cosas en retrospectiva... podía ver que en ese momento su hija se estaba preocupando por su futuro. Que sólo se sentía axfisiada de su futura responsabilidad.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Moon?  
\- ¿Es cierto que Star quiere una granja de Guerricornios?  
\- ¡Oh, sí! Me lo ha comentado muchas veces... De niña... o cuando pasamos unos días juntos en la Tierra... o en el rutial de la bestia del Boggabah...  
\- Espera... espera... ¿cuando has pasado tú unos días con Star en la Tierra?  
\- Oh... - River se puso blanco... Acababa de darse cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta - Esto...  
\- ¿River?  
\- Ok, ok... ¿Recuerdas aquel día que monté aquella superfiesta cuando Star estaba en la Tierra... y... bueno.. aquel tipo se metió en tu armario y te destrozó el traje de boda y tú te pusiste echa una furia...?  
\- Síiiii - respondió Moon con tono desafiante  
\- Y me echaste del castillo... y yo te dije que había estado con King Ponyhead... En realidad... fuí a la Tierra.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que estuviste con los Diaz!  
\- Sí... bueno... Me presenté... y al pedirles quedarme una noche, los padres de Marco decidieron dejarme a solas con los chicos.  
\- ¡Oh... no! ¡No me digas que montaste otra de tus fiestas allí!  
\- Eeeeeeehhhh...  
\- ¡River!  
\- ¡Tranquila! ¡No pasó nada grave! Nada que Star no pudiera poner en su sitio en unos minutos. ¡Es increible ver de lo que es capaz de hacer nuestra pequeña con la varita! Y ahora ya ni la necesita.

Moon se tapó la cara con las manos. Menudo par de desastres. Una madre opresiva y un padre que no paraba de meterles en problemas.

\- ¡River! ¡Yo intentando que sea responsable y tú dándole ejemplo de justo lo que no se debe hacer!

River rió entre dientes.

\- ¡No, River! ¡Te lo digo en serio!  
\- Te preocupas demasiado, Moon. En contra de lo que pudieras pensar, aquello fue una buena experiencia para ambos.  
\- ¡Estar de juerga! ¡Seguro que eso le ha servido de mucho!  
\- No Moon... Verás... Después de montar el desastre... me disculpé en privado con Marco, y por haberles dado tan mal ejemplo... ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?

River esperó unos segundos a la respuesta de su esposa, que seguía en silencio pensando que la pregunta era retórica.

\- Me dijo... - mientras intentó imitar la voz del chico - "Naaa... No te preocupes. Creo que ha sido bueno para ella verse en el papel de ser la que sufre los efectos de los desmadres en lugar de su causante."  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Eso mismo, Moon. Lo creas o no, en aquella ocasión, ella estuvo en tu papel. Echó a todos mis invitados a patadas... Bueno... un poco más a su estilo. Les puso calcetines con un hechizo y lo llenó todo de agua.

Moon trató de imaginarse la escena... Le parecía increible que pudiera hacer esos hechizos con tanta naturalidad.  
No pudo evitar dejar salir una risilla.

\- Jejeje... ¡Calcetines mojados! ¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido! Debería haberlo usado hace años.  
\- ¿Lo ves, Moon? ¡Ella es fantástica!...

Sí... Despues de todo, Glossarick estaba en lo cierto. Su gran problema había sido que al presionar tanto a Star, demasiadas veces le había recalcado sus imperfecciones, y muy pocas veces lo orgullosa que estaba de sus aciertos. Sólo recientemente lo había hecho... Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde. Lo cual, por cierto, es el título de una canción terrestre que le encanta a Star.

\- River... Crees... ¿crees que he sido demasiado dura con nuestra hija?  
\- ¿Dura? La has dejado con Eclipsa.  
\- No me refiero ahora... Me refiero... a antes. Antes de Eclipsa... antes incluso de Toffee... ¿Era demasiado estricta con ella?  
\- Totalmente - dijo con rotundidad, sin pensarlo mucho y sin darle importancia.

Por un segundo, un "¡River!" quería salir de la boca de Moon. ¡Había sido insensible! Pero ella deseaba saber la verdad. Ahora, la sinceridad de River era lo que necesitaba.

Moon bajó la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a ponerse brillantes, conteniendo las lágrimas. River lo entendió cuando lo vió.

\- Y yo la consentí demasiado...

Moon no sabía si sentirse agradecida por no sentirse sola o sentirse peor por ser ambos un desastre.

\- ...lo que significa que entre los dos... ¡hemos sido unos padres perfectos!

Moon no pudo evitar dejar una medio sonrisa ante el razonamiento bienintencionado pero algo tonto de su esposo.

\- No funciona así, River. Un exceso no compensa un defecto.  
\- Pero... ¿cual es el problema? Ella nos quiere... nosotros la queremos... está sana, es fuerte, poderosa... ¡No hay motivos para estar triste!  
\- Lo sé, River. En lo esencial... todo está bien... por el momento. Pero... ¿no sientes que hemos fallado? - explicó a su esposo retornando a un estado emocional alterado  
\- No...  
\- ¡Yo he fallado! - repitió más emocionada aún  
\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan dura contigo misma? A ver... ¿Qué crees que has hecho mal?  
\- ¿No lo ves, River? ¡Por mi culpa ella se ha creído incapaz de ser reina! Si yo la hubiera apoyado más, ¡no habría dado el trono tal alegremente a Eclipsa!  
\- Eso no lo sabes... Además, ella nunca ha querido ser reina.  
\- ¡Precísamente! Me obsesioné tanto en que fuera una princesa perfecta que destruí su autoestima.  
\- ... ¿Estás... segura de que hablamos la misma Star?  
\- En serio, River... Piénsalo bien... digamos... por ejemplo... la fiesta de la canción...  
\- ... ¿qué pasa con ese día? - respondió el rey sorprendido y un poco incómodo  
\- Star no quería la canción... porque sentía que mostraba una princesa perfecta... ¡y ella no se sentía así! Y yo la forcé a hacerlo... ¡Y por eso sintió que tenía que contarle a todo el mundo lo mala princesa que era! Por eso pasó lo que pasó.  
\- Ah... Creí que te referías a lo de Star y Marco.  
\- Bueno... Eso fue cosa de Ruberiot... ¡Pobre Star! Tuvo que ser muy embarazoso.

River estaba cada vez más blanco y sudoroso.

\- River... ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí... sí... - dijo poco convincente  
\- ¿River? - repitió su esposa pero con tono de autoridad  
\- Bueno... Jeje... Verás... Ruberiot me preguntó por Star y Marco aquel día...  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Aquello fué cosa tuya!  
\- No, no... Ruberiot sólo me preguntó si Star y Marco estaban juntos... ¡ y yo le dije que no !

Su esposa arqueó la ceja y miró severamente a su marido...

\- Le dije - continuó bajando el tono y hablando más rápido - "pero creo que mi hija está colada por él"  
\- ¡River!  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no sabía que iba a escribir sobre ello en la canción!... claro... que... debería habérmelo imaginado cuando me pidió una foto como prueba.  
\- Uggg... ¡Star y tú sois tal para cual!  
\- ¡Y estoy muy orgulloso de eso! - dijo River haciendo pecho.

Moon puso sus manos encima de la cara, y fué deslizándolas poco a poco hasta volver a su posición pensativa.

\- River... ¿Crees que hemos tomado la decisión correcta?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A dejar a Star sola.  
\- Hace un momento te estabas culpando de haberla exigido demasiado y sobreprotegerla y ¿ahora temes no protegerla?  
\- No, no... No es eso... Me refiero... Va a estar con Eclipsa. ¡Eclipsa!  
\- Ya... Entiendo lo que quieres decir... A mí tampoco me da buenas sensaciones esa mujer. Por no hablar... ¡del monstruo gigantesco que intenta liberar!  
\- Me preocupa que Star la ayude... casi admire. Sé que lo hace porque cree que es lo correcto pero...  
\- Vamos, Moonpie... Ambos sabemos que si Star quiere hacerlo, lo hará de todos modos, te opongas o no.  
\- Lo sé... Pero... quizás deberíamos habernos quedado.  
\- Hace menos de una hora estabas hablando con Star y dándole unos argumentos muy convincentes de porqué nos íbamos...  
\- Sí, sí... Es cierto... Supongo que Eclipsa y yo acabaríamos mal pero... me preocupa que la Alta Comisión tenga razón y ella sea malvada. ¿Y si la corrompe, River?  
\- Subestimas a tu hija, Moon

Moon bajó la mirada... Otra vez aparecía la palabra. La estaba "subestimando". Star, la eterna subestimada por su madre.

\- Puede... Pero... es Eclipsa. Puede ser tan... convincente. A mí ya me engañó dos veces.  
\- Se te olvida que Star no sólo es una Butterfly. También es una Johansen. Los Johansen podremos tener muchos defectos. Somos brutos, sucios, tontos, mal hablados, irracionales...

Moon comenzó a arquear la ceja ante la larga descripción de su esposo

\- ... poco puntuales, inoportunos, poco constantes, impertinentes, tenemos una gran habilidad para meternos en líos...  
\- River... Creo que es suficiente...  
\- ¡Oh, sí, sí!... Lo que quería decir es que también tenemos cosas buenas. Tenemos un gran instinto, si creemos que algo es correcto, no dudamos en hacerlo. Los sobornos y las tentaciones no funcionan bien con nosotros. Estoy bastante seguro de que Star no se dejará corromper.  
\- No creo que los sobornos sea la forma de actuar de Eclipsa.  
\- Da igual... El que sea. Podría mentirla y manipularla una vez. Pero en cuanto se de cuenta de que la está manipulado... que se prepare,. Porque cuando nuestra pequeña se enfada... Los dos tenemos mucho genio, Moon... Pues imagínate los dos a la vez. Así es nuestra hija cuando la enfadan de verdad.  
\- Ojalá tengas razón... Pero no me puedo dejar de preocupar por mi pequeña...  
\- Es normal, Moon. Somos sus padres. Jamás dejaremos de preocuparnos por ella... Venga... vamos... cuanto antes acabemos la yurta, antes podremos invitar a Star a visitarnos.

Y nuevamente, los antiguos reyes retomaron su camino.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Y con este capítulo cierro por el momento la historia. Es posible que la reabra en función de lo que pase en "Down by the river", si es "compatible" con mi visión de los hechos o no._

_Soy consciente de que esta Moon es, de los tres capítulos que he escrito, el más "off-canon", porque Moon se ha reflejado siempre en la serie como un personaje muy serio. Pero quería explorar la posibilidad de que ese comportamiento de Moon sea sólo su forma natural de expresarse, pero muy diferente a su interior, mucho más lleno de dudas como se pudo explorar en la Guerra por Mewni. Eso haría a Moon y Star mucho más parecidas de lo que se había mostrado hasta ahora._

_Es también una forma de mejorar el personaje de River, que parece únicamente tener don para meterse en líos. He considerado la posibilidad de que River sea un soporte emocional mucho más profundo para Moon de lo que se nos ha mostrado._

_Sin embargo, esta Moon es incluso más emocional porque aún está trastocada por su pérdida de memoria. En cierta manera tendría una regresión a su personalidad jóven, donde Moon habría sido mucho más insegura y sensible._


End file.
